


Ответственные взрослые

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: Эпилог к манге и Братству. Самый обычный день в доме Элриков. Что включает в себя маленьких детей и взрывы. Ну и мировое господство, потому что Рой.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 13





	Ответственные взрослые

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Responsible Adults](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603456) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Мне офигеть как понравился стиль написания, вхарактерность и юмор оригинальной работы, поэтому вот)  
> Приятного прочтения, надеюсь, вам будет так же весело, как и мне :D  
> Отдельная благодарность моей бете Мэджик, с которой переводить и редактировать фф в два раза веселее <3

Дело было в том, что Уинри ни капли в него не верила. До сих пор. После стольких лет.

— Пап.

Они добавили к дому пристройку и отгрохали сарай. Нечестно, что ему разрешили заняться проводкой только в сарае. Он и с домом бы справился. Он знал, что делает. Ей не обязательно было вызывать электрика и делать такое лицо.

— Пап?

Ну и ладно. Вот закончит он работу, по всему сараю появятся розетки, и его можно будет использовать в качестве мастерской — очевидная польза. Она увидит.

Он был почти уверен, что эти провода надо соединить. Синий к красному, верно? Или красный к красному? На чём он там остановился?

— Пап, пап, пап!

— А? В чём дело, Сара?

Сара, четыре года. Всё ещё малышка, но уже нехило помогает по дому. Только обернёшься в поисках отвёртки или ещё чего — ребёнок тут как тут, протягивает тебе инструмент. Это было...

Ну, скажем так: ничего более милого Эд в жизни не видел, но вслух он этого говорить, _разумеется_ , не собирался. Не хватало ещё начать звучать как Хьюз.

— Папа, — произнесла Сара пугающе восторженным голосом. — Искорки _голубые_.

Эд с нехорошим предчувствием обернулся и отметил, что искорки и правда были голубыми. Следовательно, как бы лихо он ни закрутил проводку, где-то вышла ошибочка. Что ещё более прискорбно, искрить начало как раз над несколькими канистрами бензина, одна из которых по неизвестным причинам была открыта.

— Твоя мама, — заявил Эд, хватая Сару, — меня убьёт.

— И что мы будем делать?

— _Бежать._

Он выскочил из сарая с Сарой в руках (малышка хохотала: её хлебом не корми) и даже не удивился, когда заприметил идущих навстречу Мустанга и Хоукай.

Куда ж без них, а? У этих двоих уже в привычку вошло присутствовать при самых позорных моментах жизни Эда.

— Мустанг, лови! — Он швырнул Сару Мустангу, который был ближе (ребёнок при этом счастливо завопил). Мустанг поймал её, как профи в этом деле, развернулся, согнулся и рванул со всех ног — причём всё это в одном плавном движении. Хоукай отставала всего на шаг.

Солдатская выучка, чтоб её.

Эд рухнул на землю, как раз когда взорвался сарай.

Когда в ушах у него перестало звенеть, он поднял взгляд и обнаружил стоящего над ним Мустанга. Тот медленно хлопал в ладоши, и его мрачное, лишённое всякого веселья лицо предвещало гибель. У Эда запоздало сработал отцовский инстинкт, и он быстро сел, но всё было в порядке: Сара оказалась на руках у Хоукай, обе были невредимы. Сара и вовсе светилась от восторга. Взрывы и тётя Риза в один день. Что может быть лучше?

Оба ребёнка обожали тётю Ризу. Это малость пугало.

— Папа, — сказала Сара. — Давай _ещё раз_.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, малышка.

Она издала разочарованный звук.

Эд встал на ноги и отряхнулся. Сарай... а нет, не было больше сарая. Только дымящееся место взрыва, а Эду придётся всю хреновину заново строить. Возможно, в следующий раз будет неплохо сначала почитать о том, как работать с проводкой, а уж потом переходить к практике. Но, эй, по крайней мере, огня не было. И от Мустанга польза бывает.

— Ты умеешь тушить пожары от электропроводки? — впечатлённо спросил Эд.

— Когда сарай взорвался, горела уже не проводка, — всё так же мрачно заметил Мустанг. — Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, да. Решил, что не помешает научиться, когда тебе было около тринадцати. Не думал, что пригодится, когда твой _третий десяток_ будет подходить к концу...

— К середине, — настоял Эд. Он всё ещё был ближе к двадцати пяти, чем к тридцати. Правда.

— К концу, — повторил Мустанг. Скотина. — У тебя есть дом и _семья_ , Эдвард...

— Боже, заткнись, ты мне не жена. Кстати о ней: нам лучше поторопиться в дом, чтобы она поскорее меня убила и её попустило. И вообще, вы-то тут что делаете? Разве не наша очередь вас навещать?

— Расскажу, если переживёшь предстоящий разговор со своей женой.

— Рада тебя видеть, Эдвард, — вставила Хоукай, но с этим её неодобрительным взглядом.

— Привет, — ответил он, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Тоже рад видеть. Вы как раз вовремя.

Хоукай приподняла бровь. Эх.

О, а вот и Уинри стоит в дверях, вытирая машинное масло с рук тряпкой. Её смертоносный взгляд мог посоперничать с Мустанговым. Ух, сейчас что-то будет. Из-за ног Уинри выглядывал Зиг и широко улыбался. Неповторимое чувство — наблюдать собственную безумную ухмылку на лице ребёнка.

— Бум, — выдал Зиг. Такой молодой — и какое красноречие.

— Вы, молодой человек, — предатель, — проинформировал его Эд. — Уинри, признаю, я был не прав. Я был не прав, я это знаю, пожалуйста, не убивай меня. Я построю сарай снова.

— Да, — ответила она. — Построишь. Причём в одиночку, потому что ты явно представляешь опасность для наших детей.

— Эй, а кто из нас ковырялся в последнем научном проекте Зига?

Уинри прекратила вытирать руки.

— То вышло случайно.

— _Это_ вышло случайно.

— Я не думала, что оно взорвётся!

— _Так и я тоже!_

— Твоя семейная жизнь, — пробормотал Мустанг.

— Знаешь что, Мустанг? Варежку открывать будешь, когда _у самого_ дети появятся. До тех пор, серьёзно, даже слушать не желаю.

На это Уинри рассмеялась, что было хорошим знаком. Раз она смеялась, значит, Эда почти пронесло. Ей всё равно сарай никогда не нравился: вечно жаловалась, что он кривой. Что, пожалуй, объясняло, почему она позволила Эду заняться проводкой.

Они добрались до кухонного стола (за которым всё самое интересное в доме всегда и происходило), а Эду до сих пор голову ничем не размозжили. Уже что-то. Затем Уинри утащила Хоукай в свою мастерскую, с энтузиазмом вещая что-то о лазерных прицелах. Так что за кухонным столом остались только Эд с Мустангом. Рядом Зиг строил... какую-то металлическую штуковину. В то же время Сара просто слонялась по кухне, ведя себя умеренно разрушительно (не сломала ничего, что нельзя было бы починить позже), время от времени приставала к брату или наведывалась к Эду.

— С тебя 520 центов, — заявил Мустанг.

— Да ладно? — Эд поставил локти на стол и подался вперёд. — Старик Грумман болен или что?

— Нет, уходит в отставку. Сказал, планирует насладиться золотыми годами.

— Справедливо. Он ведь чуть ли не старше, чем был мой хренов папаша, да?

— Не говори слово на «х»! — прощебетали два детских голоска. У Мустанга хватило наглости заржать.

— Виноват, — сказал Эд детям. — А ты заткнись, — сказал он Мустангу. — Так что, он ушёл на пенсию и сделал тебя фюрером? Мои поздравления, что ли.

— «Что ли»? — Мустанг скорчил рожу. — Благодарю за твою неизменную поддержку, Эдвард. Но нет. Он сделал должность выборной. Ты же этого и хотел, не так ли?

— Значит, ты баллотируешься против кого-то. — Хм, а так гораздо интереснее. — О-о-о, погоди. Постой. Ты баллотируешься против _генерала Армстронг_?

— Не смейся.

— Этот тип рассказывает мне х... вещь, уморительнее которой я весь год не слышал, а потом говорит: «Не смейся». Мустанг, это будет _обалденно_. Эй, Уинри! Ты слышала?

Уинри появилась в дверном проёме.

— Про выборы? — Её лицо озарила маниакальная ухмылка, которую Эд любил больше всего. — О да, я слышала.

— Вообще-то, у меня к вам обоим вопрос, — заявил Мустанг. Эд и Уинри обменялись взглядами, и Уинри уселась рядом с Эдом. Хоукай заняла место возле Мустанга.

— Ну, спрашивай, — приподняла брови Уинри.

Именно этот момент Сара выбрала, чтобы промчаться между ногами под столом с громким _«вж-ж-ж»_. Дети. Всё им надо проконтролировать.

— С Альфонсом я бы тоже хотел поговорить, — добавил Мустанг, — но он...

 _Делает, что душе угодно._ А именно этим ему и положено заниматься, по нескромному мнению Эда. Если Ал хочет гарцевать по всему миру с парочкой стрёмных химер, жрать странную еду, учить странные языки и спать с синскими принцессами — на здоровье. Имеет право.

— Мы передадим ему, когда вернётся. Колись уже, Мустанг.

— Наш текущий посол в Сине уходит в отставку вместе с фюрером Грумманом. Я бы хотел, чтобы его место заняли вы с Альфонсом, если вы не против.

— Уже цыплят считаешь, а? — хмыкнул Эд.

— Генерал Армстронг, скорее всего, сделает тебе то же предложение.

Эд сильно в этом сомневался, но со стороны Мустанга было очень мило такое предположить. Он-то, очевидно, никогда не замечал, что Армстронг каждый раз смотрела на Эда с видом ты-жалкая-букашка-под-моим-сапогом. Или, пожалуй, Мустанг думал, что это её единственное выражение лица, так как на него Армстронг смотрела точно так же.

Эд оглянулся на Уинри, и она в ответ нахмурилась. Оставалось понять, значил этот хмурый взгляд «я в раздумьях» или «хрен тебе». Должность посла покрывалась в его шестидесяти, или восьмидесяти пяти, или скольки там процентах? Что ж, скоро выясним.

— Полгода там, полгода тут, — предложил он. — Будем меняться с Алом. Но в таком случае мы вообще с ним видеться не будем.

— Можем попробовать по восемь месяцев, чтобы накладка вышла, — ответила Уинри, из чего следовало, что хмурилась она всё-таки задумчиво. — Так мы будем видеть Ала даже чаще, чем сейчас.

— Я смогу закончить свою диссертацию, — добавил Эд. — Мне всё равно надо было заняться исследованиями на востоке.

— К тому же, в Сине до сих пор туго с производством автоброни. Мэй говорит, для Лан Фан это проблема. Сколько возможностей.

— И дети смогут выучить синский.

К этому моменту они оба уже знали, что согласятся. Если Мустанг победит в выборах (Боже упаси), Эд станет наполовину послом Аместриса в Сине. Что не было такой уж плохой идеей только потому, что они близко знакомы с Лингом. Эд, в отличие от Ала, по натуре своей дипломатом не был. Он надеялся, все были в курсе, что он будет выбешивать профессиональных политиков направо, налево и ещё посередине.

Хотя, разумеется, они были в курсе. Мустанг и Хоукай наверняка на такое поведение и рассчитывали и уже придумали, как использовать это для собственной выгоды. Страшные люди.

Так что да, Эд и Уинри знали, что согласятся. Однако они уже давно условились, что вот так сходу уступать Мустангу — плохая идея: это его только раззадоривает.

— Вот только _мне тоже_ придётся учить синский, — пожаловался Эд.

— Как и мне, — вставила Уинри. — А я _занята_. Придётся искать кого-то себе на замену для моих клиентов, пока мы в отлучке.

— Да и вообще, Мустанг, из меня отстойный дипломат. Чем ты думал?

— И ещё с Алом надо это обсудить. Вдруг он будет против.

Оба насупились и синхронно скрестили руки. Хоукай пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не засмеяться и не испортить представление.

— Я только прошу подумать над предложением, — сказал Мустанг. — Подробности обсудим по ходу дела. В конце концов, меня могут и не выбрать.

Он явно в это не верил. Козёл самонадеянный. Эд почти надеялся на сокрушительную победу генерала Армстронг.

— Ты сказал, что мне по-любому предложат эту работу.

— Но если меня не выберут, уговаривать тебя придётся кому-то другому.

Эд не сдержался и хохотнул в ответ на ухмылку Мустанга. Вот _засранец_ , а.

— Дети послов ходят в синские или аместрийские школы? — спросила Уинри.

— В аместрийские, — ответила Хоукай. — Но мы ещё обсуждаем разумность такого положения дел.

Уинри задумчиво кивнула.

— А почему бы им не ходить в школу с детьми Линга? — предложил Эд. Логичный же вопрос. Чего все в комнате, включая Зига, так на него вылупились? — Что?

— Императорская семья считается священной, Эдвард, — объяснил Мустанг. — А дети императора и вовсе слывут божествами.

— Пусть так. Но они же всё равно обычные дети.

— Ты это знаешь, я это знаю, Линг Яо это знает. Но ты должен думать о том, как это воспримет остальная страна.

— ...Эм, нет, не должен.

— Дипломатия. — Уинри скептично посмотрела на Хоукай. — Вы точно этого хотите?

— Говорят, император скучает по прямолинейности, — поведала Хоукай с усмешкой. Наверняка глумится над будущей болью Линга. За счёт Эда.

— Бойтесь своих желаний, — вздохнула Уинри.

— Думаешь, я не справлюсь? — серьёзно спросил Эд. Хоукай и Мустанг думали, что справится, но Уинри знала его лучше. Если она сомневалась, что у него получится... ну, скажем так, не хотелось бы развязать грёбаную войну из-за неумения держать язык за зубами. Война с _Лингом_ — тупее не придумаешь.

— Ты справишься, — уверенно заявила Уинри. Эд заулыбался. — Но тебе не понравится. А Линг будет ещё в меньшем восторге. — Она прильнула к нему и нахмурилась, уставившись на стол. — Хотя ему это, наверное, пойдёт на пользу. А может, и тебе.

Эд приобнял Уинри за талию и притянул ближе к себе.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он.

— За что?

— В основном за то, что терпишь меня, полагаю.

— Хм-м-м. — Она мягко отстранилась и встала из-за стола. — Я бы хотела, чтобы Риза протестировала лазерный прицел. А после поедим, хорошо?

— Собираетесь стрелять на заднем дворе?

— Держи детей в доме. Риза, мне надо, чтобы ты мне сказала, кому прицелы больше помогут: опытным стрелкам или людям, которые понятия не имеют, что делают. То есть, если человек хорош, нужен ли ему вообще прицел или в нём нет смысла? А если у стрелка и так с оружием паршиво, то сможет ли он с прицелом разобраться?

— Даже эксперту визуальная помощь точно не помешает, особенно если использовать разные модели оружия...

Они снова скрылись в мастерской Уинри, и Эд улыбнулся им вслед. Воспитание детей, политика, стрельба по людям — и всё в одном разговоре. Эти женщины — нечто.

Мустанг тоже улыбался им вслед. Удивительно, что его дефектная, вечно ухмыляющаяся рожа вообще была способна на улыбки. Рой Мустанг, тайна за семью печатями.

— Так, объясни-ка ещё раз, — начал Эд. — Почему ты до сих пор на ней не женился?

Мустанг нахмурился, что на его лице смотрелось гораздо естественнее. Плачевно, Мустанг. Плачевно.

— Звучишь как фюрер. И, кажется, у нас этот разговор случается при каждой встрече с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось... сколько? Восемнадцать?

— Ну, я сдаваться не собираюсь, — пожал плечами Эд. — Есть у меня эта безумная надежда, что, быть может, однажды ты назовёшь причину, которая будет иметь хоть какой-то смысл. Или — о! — одну и ту же причину два раза кряду. Меня и такое устроит.

Глаза Мустанга скользнули в сторону Зига и там и остались, что заставило Эда обернуться и тоже посмотреть на Зига, из-за чего Эд наконец узнал, над чем именно работал Зиг.

— Ага, не думай, что я не заметил, что ты сейчас провернул, манипулятор х... чёртов, — сказал он Мустангу. А затем: — Зиг, это что, _гранатомёт_?

Зиг моргнул и состроил невинную мордашку.

— Возможно?

Эд пришёл в отчаяние.

— Дитё, у тебя же нигде нет нычки со снарядами, гранатами и таким всяким, правда?

— Эм, я думал, может, потом их сделаю.

— Где ты вообще гранатомёт увидел?

— В мамином журнале! Там ещё самые крутые доспехи, и я когда-то тоже такие сделаю, и буду в них ходить, и буду выше сарая...

— Какого сарая, — пробормотал Мустанг. Все были против Эда, причём в его собственном доме. Да такое законом должно караться.

— Нового сарая! — продолжил Зиг с непоколебимым энтузиазмом. Этого ребёнка так просто не смутить.

— Ладно, звучит круто, — согласился Эд. — Но почему бы тебе тогда не собирать доспехи вместо гранатомётов? Гранатомёты — опасная вещь, а мы с твоей мамой и без сторонней помощи безнадёжны.

Зиг печально опустил взгляд на своё незаконченное оружие.

— Но, _папа_...

— Когда мама вернётся, спросишь у неё, можно ли перестроить твой гранатомёт во что-то другое, — предложил Эд. — Желательно не взрывоопасное. — Уж Уинри на пару с Хоукай смогут придумать уйму крутых, невзрывоопасных, гранатомётоподобных вещей. Верно?

— Ла-а-адно, — неохотно протянул Зиг. — ...А можно я продолжу, пока она не вернулась?

Эд вздохнул.

— Только ничем из него не стреляй, — попросил он. Зиг счастливо вернулся к работе.

— Твоя дочь тоже собирает смертоносное оружие? — весело спросил Мустанг.

— Не-а, она в семье алхимик. Эй, Сара, не хочешь показать дяде Рою какое-нибудь преобразование?

Малышка сцепила руки за спиной и внезапно решила засмущаться. Эд твёрдо напомнил себе, что ему запрещается ворковать, умиляться и совершать действия, отдалённо напоминающие поведение Хьюза.

— Ну же, давай, он не будет смеяться. Я думаю, он и вовсе разучился.

— Я умею смеяться, Эдвард.

— Да? Знаешь, когда я в последний раз видел, как ты смеялся? Мне было четырнадцать, и ты смеялся над моей болью. Признай, у тебя проблемы. — Эд усадил Сару к себе на колени и положил перед ней бумагу с карандашом. У неё лучше получалось, когда она думала, что никто не обращает на неё внимания.

— Я смеялся сегодня!

Вау, кажется, он задел болевую точку.

— Над моей болью. И если ты это называешь смехом, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, Мустанг.

— А не пойти ли тебе...

Куда Мустанг собирался его послать, Эд так и не узнал, потому что в этот момент Сара приложила ладони к кругу, который нарисовала, и запустила преобразование.

В итоге у неё получилась бумажная ромашка, каждый лепесток которой был детально проработан. Маленьким детям в принципе не положено такие мелочи продумывать. По крайней мере, она пока не создавала листкам прожилки, потому что это бы уже конкретно напрягало.

— Эдвард, это... — Мустанг затих и вытаращился с открытым ртом.

Эдова дочурка лишила Роя Мустанга дара речи. Сдерживаться, чтобы не звучать как Хьюз, стало _тяжко_.

— Обалдеть, да? Она уже так лихо всё контролирует — аж страшно, что станет в будущем.

— Она будет ещё хуже, чем ты.

— Нет, она будет лучше. — Эд спустил ребёнка на пол. — Я слышал голос тёти Ризы у задней двери, малышка. Иди ей похвастайся. Только потом сразу же возвращайся, потому что они там играют с оружием. Ещё, небось, подстрелят. — Сара кивнула и убежала. — Так вы останетесь на ужин?

— Нам, вообще-то, пора...

— Значит, вы остаётесь на ужин. Всё равно следующий поезд только в восемь.

— Помню, было время, ты бы меня из дверей выталкивал, Эдвард.

— Видишь ли, просто все любят Хоукай. — Ладно, это по-скотски прозвучало. — Ну и к тебе я тоже привык. Сам в шоке. Притворяюсь, что это не так.

Мустанг только ухмыльнулся и головой покачал.

Они с Хоукай остались на ужин. Все беседовали о какой-то ерунде: кто чем нынче занят, не довёл ли Хавока Бреда, не пришиб ли Бреду Хавок, такое всякое. Хоукай помогала Зигу возиться с бывшим гранатомётом, а Уинри её только подначивала. Мустанг учил Сару рисовать круги, которые отказывался показать Эду. У Эда появилось предчувствие, что ему эти круги не понравятся, когда он на практике узнает, для чего они нужны. Еда на столе, ясное дело, была превосходной.

В целом, они прекрасно провели время. В на удивление хорошей компании. Дети не кричали, не ругались и не плакали весь вечер — магия, не иначе. Сносной была даже та часть, когда Хоукай принудила их пообещать приехать в Централ на какую-то предвыборную, что ли, хрень, на которую Эду было по барабану. Вообще пофиг. Ни разу не интересно.

С другой стороны, интересно станет, когда Хоукай решит его пристрелить, так что...

— Увидимся через месяц, — попрощался Эд, когда все уже стояли на пороге.

Мустанг кивнул и помахал рукой. Дети радостно танцевали вокруг Хоукай. Уинри её обняла, что казалось диким, сколько бы раз Эд ни наблюдал эту картину. Хоукай, ради всего святого. Хоукай — человек не _обнимабельный_.

Дети умчались за гостями, провожая их аж до станции. Вот они и ушли, все до одного, бросая Эда на произвол судьбы и даже не оборачиваясь. Жестокие они, вот что. И эти люди ещё хотят, чтобы он помог им управлять страной?

— Так вот, — сказала Уинри. — Насчёт сарая.


End file.
